Los hombres de Daena
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Cinco hombres fueron importantes en la vida de Daena Targaryen, de un modo u otro.
1. Aegon III

**Los hombres de Daena Targaryen **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego pertenece a George R. R Martin.

* * *

**I **

**Aegon III**

El salón del trono es inundando por la luz clara del amanecer y le arranca leves destellos a las puntas de las espadas que conforman el trono de hierro. Los pasos de Daena son ligeros como las plumas y su vestido negro como la noche contrasta con su piel blanca como la nieve.

Su padre le ha mandado llamar cuando el sol apenas se asomaba en el horizonte y como no podía ser de otro modo, su hija se encuentra allí para escuchar lo que tiene que decirle. Hace una pequeña reverencia sin cortar el contacto visual con los ojos de su padre.

—Jamás has bajado la cabeza ante nadie, Daena —dice él—. Ni ante mí que soy tu padre y al mismo tiempo, tu Rey.

—Desde pequeña me has enseñado que los Targaryen no debemos bajar la cabeza ante nadie. Ni siquiera ante la presencia de otro Targaryen —responde de forma segura—. No puedes culparme por haber aprendido tus lecciones.

Aegon sonríe inesperadamente y Daena se siente sorprendida ya que es la primera vez que ve sonreír a su padre.

—Esa es la respuesta que espero oír siempre —dice con tono conciliador—. Acércate que tengo algo que darte.

Ella hace lo que su padre ordena. Él extiende su puño cerrado en su dirección y lo abre, revelando un pendiente con forma de dragón tricéfalo. Daena lo toma con cuidado.

—Lo he mandado hacer, especialmente para ti. Quiero que lo lleves desde este momento hasta el final de tus días.


	2. Daeron I

**Los hombres de Daena Targaryen **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego pertenece a George R. R Martin.

* * *

**II **

**Daeron I**

—He oído decir al chico que trabaja en los establos que en el río Aguasnegras ha aparecido un lagarto gigante como el cráneo de un dragón —le dice Daena a su hermano Daeron.

—No seas ilusa, Daena —responde el chico—. Es imposible que un lagarto tenga el tamaño del cráneo de un dragón. El último dragón murió por culpa de padre, es imposible que el chico del establo pueda saber algo sobre ellos.

— ¿Dónde ha quedado tu sentido de la aventura, querido hermano? —interroga Daena con una ceja alzada.

—Comenzaré a decirte Daena La Desafiante, si sigues con tus ocurrencias.

Daena sonríe de forma inusual. Extiende su mano en dirección a Daeron, quien la observa por algunos segundos y termina aceptándola. No es un secreto para nadie que Daena siempre se ha llevado mejor con Daeron que con Baelor y sus hermanas.

— ¿Por qué siempre me terminas convenciendo de todo? —pregunta Daeron cuando salen de la Fortaleza Roja.

—Mi estupendo carisma, hace que sea imposible negarme cualquier cosa, ¿no lo crees así? —responde Daena.

Daena se acerca a su hermano con pasos lentos y seguros. Los ojos violetas de Daeron no se separan de los suyos ni por un instante, sus rostros se encuentran tan cerca que pueden sentir la respiración del otro. Cuando parece que su hermana lo va a besar, Daena lo empuja con todas sus fuerzas y Daeron, sin tiempo a reaccionar, cae de bruces en el río.

—Eres sorprendente, Daena.

—Lo sé, querido hermano.


	3. Baelor I

**Los hombres de Daena Targaryen **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego pertenece a George R. R Martin.

* * *

**III **

**Baelor I**

Hace tiempo que Daena ha dejado de vestir de blanco. Hace bastante tiempo que se ha dado cuenta, que vestir de blanco no le va a servir para que su hermano se fije en ella o hacerlo cambiar de parecer, en cuanto a su fanatismo por la religión.

—Baelor dice que el confinamiento es lo más adecuado para su situación —comienza a decir Rhaena, es la única que ha aceptado el confinamiento como algo correcto y no al contrario—. He conocido más sobre la Fe de los Siete y pronto me convertiré en septa.

—No es correcto que Baelor nos tenga encerradas en estas habitaciones —es Elaena quien habla—. Somos sus hermanas y nos trata de este modo.

—Es curioso como hablas y no haces nada para cambiar nuestra situación —dice Daena y seguidamente rueda los ojos.

Elaena no le responde y parece morderse la lengua. Daena causa ese efecto hasta en sus propias hermanas y ahora que está obligada a convivir con ellas, se siente ahogada de a momentos. Rhaena continuamente hablando sobre ser septa y Elaena quejándose sin hacer nada, es suficiente para acabar con su poca paciencia.

Daena es una mujer segura de sí misma pero eso no significa que no reconozca cuando fracasa y ella de cierta forma, se siente fracasada por jamás haber llamado la atención de Baelor. Detesta que su hermano signifique algo en su vida, no como Daeron por supuesto, pero significa algo al final y al cabo.

Baelor acabó con su orgullo.


	4. Aegon IV

**Los hombres de Daena Targaryen **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego pertenece a George R. R Martin.

* * *

**IV **

**Aegon IV**

Su primo Aegon no es tan virtuoso a la hora de hacer el amor como su hermano Daeron, pero Daena se da por satisfecha cuando su frente se encuentra perlada de sudor. Aegon sale de ella con la poca delicadeza que le caracteriza y ella no dice nada al respecto, está más que acostumbrada.

— ¿Cómo está la salud de Naerys? —pregunta Daena cuando comienza a buscar su vestido.

Aegon suelta una sonora carcajada y los ojos de Daena chocan contra los de él, en una batalla por ver quien baja la mirada antes y como no puede ser de otra manera, es Aegon quien termina cortando el contacto visual.

— ¿Te preocupa la salud de Naerys? —interroga él.

— ¿Francamente? Para nada. No me interesa la salud de Naerys pero creí que debí preguntar, sería lo más adecuado después de haberme acostado con su esposo.

—Naerys puede tener una salud muy delicada pero no pierde su tiempo con el Caballero Dragón.

— ¿Y tú lo permites? —vuelve a interrogar Daena con una sonrisa fingida.

—Yo tengo mis amantes, ¿por qué ella no puede tener el suyo?

Daena no se sorprende por la respuesta, después de todo Aegon no se caracteriza por tener mucho orgullo masculino.

— ¿Cómo he estado? —dice Aegon.

—No te diré lo que quieres escuchar —responde ella y él no agrega nada.

Daena se pone de pie y sale de la habitación. Aegon no es como su hermano Daeron pero al menos le sirve para entretenerse.


	5. Daemon Fuegoscuro

**Los hombres de Daena Targaryen **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego pertenece a George R. R Martin.

* * *

**V **

**Daemon Fuegoscuro**

Su hijo Daemon tiene el cabello plateado como la mayoría de los Targaryen y sus ojos son tan violetas como las flores que crecen en verano. Es evidente que las sospechas comienzan a formarse y la corte de su hermano Baelor comienza a susurrar sobre el origen de su hijo, Daena no presta oídos pero sabe que los susurros están allí, acusándola con dedos invisibles.

—Lo mejor será que confieses ante los dioses, tu pecado y así ellos puedan perdonarte —intenta convencerla su hermana Rhaena quien ya ha vestido de septa.

—No necesito tus sermones, querida Rhaena —responde Daena y sus ojos vuelven a posarse en el pequeño que corre de un lado al otro en el patio.

— ¿Quién es el padre del pequeño? —pregunta su hermana.

Aquella pregunta le ha sido formulada tantas veces que Daena ya ha perdido la cuenta y entiende que todos quieran conocer la identidad de progenitor de Daemon, pero se niega a contestar sabiendo las consecuencias que la revelación podría traer.

—Me niego a dar el nombre del padre —termina diciendo Daena y al parecer Rhaena se ha dado por vencida, porque no vuelve a insistir con el tema.

Contemplando a su hijo Daemon, Daena está segura que será un caballero de renombre y que será un guerrero como su tío Daeron lo fue hasta sus últimos días. No tiene duda que las muchachas estarán a su alrededor como moscas en la miel.

Daemon Fuegoscuro.

Su hijo no puede llevar el apellido Targaryen.


End file.
